Remnant of Darkness
by Smokincold
Summary: After the recent events of season 2, the four girls of the show just wan't to get some R & R, but when something comes up and things go terribly wrong, will the team stick together. In this story, join team RWBY on a friendship testing journey through time and space.


**REMNANT OF DARKNESS**

After their run in with the white fang and Roman Torchwick, with the whole train incident and fending off the Grimm, the members of team RWBY collectively decided to take a break from fighting for a while other than scheduled training. The next few weeks were completely normal, maybe even dull, but after what happened team RWBY was fine with that.

One Saturday morning Ruby awoke up to find that she and Weiss were the only ones in the room. The previous night, Ruby had went to sleep before Blake returned to the dorm, and she now noticed that Blake's bed was still made. Concerned, she quickly got dressed and of course her first thought was to question Weiss.

"Weiss wake up!" Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs as she started to jump up and down on Weiss' bed. "Wake up, wake up, wake up."

"I'm up, I'm up," Weiss exclaimed trying to get Ruby off of her bed.

"Weiss, Blake is gone again! Do you think she's studying about the white fang again, or do you think she ran away, or maybe she was kidnapped, could she have been kidnapped?" Just then then Ruby gained a completely worried face, "do you think she's dead!"

"Ruby, I'm sure Blake is fine," Weiss stated very annoyed.

"Good thinking Weiss, I'll go ask Yang," Ruby yelled running out of the room. Yang was always at the gym Saturday morning.

When Ruby arrived at the gym she saw yang over on the far side by the treadmills lifting an 150 pound weight with one arm while texting a friend on her scroll with the other.

"Hey Yang!" Ruby yelled across the room.

"What's up little sis!" Replied Yang dropping the weight on the floor and running over.

"Have you seen Blake recently? I'm pretty sure she didn't come back last night."

"I did see her last night in the courtyard. She said something about the library and then she ran off. Kinda weird huh?" Yang said wondering momentarily. "Well i guess I'll go ahead and finish my routine and meet up with you at the room later. Their serving turkey for lunch today." She stated excitedly. She liked to start food fights with turkey.

"OK, well I'm gonna go to the library now and see if she's there," Ruby replied sounding very relieved as she headed for the door.

While Ruby was on her way Pyrrha came up to her with a more serious than normal look on her face.

"Hey, Ruby," Pyrrha started. "Are you busy right now?"

"Well I'm kinda on my way to look for Blake and..."

"Listen, Professor Ozpin wanted to talk to you as soon as possible. He said he found something that as of current, is for your and Yang's eyes only. It is very urgent."

Ruby was somewhat surprised at the statement.

"Well I guess Blake can wait a little while now that I know she's alive."

"Alright. He said to meet him in his office in the tower."

"Got it," Ruby sighed as she began to walk back towards the gym to get Yang.

"What could Ozpin want with us," Ruby thought. "Found something? What could it be? Maybe it's a special present." Beginning to get excited she remembered, "But he said it was urgent. So it must be more important than something like that."

When she got back to the gym, Yang wasn't in sight. Ruby figured she must be in the girls shower rooms. Spotting her, Ruby decided to sneak up on her.

"Yang!" Ruby screamed in her ear.

"Holy Crap! Ruby, don't scare me like that." She replied angrily. "Can't you see I'm trying to take a shower?"

"Well yeah but, Professor Ozpin said he wanted to see us ASAP. Said he found something that only we're allowed to see." Ruby stated very quickly.

"Hold on, wait what?" Yang replied confused.

"Yeah so come on, hurry up." Ruby ushered.

"Ruby i just took my clothes off." Yang said upset with the situation

"Well put them back on and let's go!" She said becoming slightly impatient.

"But they're dirty." Yang retorted.

"Oh stop being such a weenie and come on!" Ruby said loudly becoming more impatient.

"Fine." Yang said with a groan.

When the two arrived, they were greeted with dead seriousness. Both Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch were staring directly at them. More specifically, staring at Ruby.

Professor Ozpin was the first to break the silence with the clearing of his throat. "Well since you're both here, you might as well take a seat. What I'm about to show you may be, surprising."

"What exactly are we talking about here," questioned Yang.

"Just have a seat and I'll show you," he said coolly, gesturing to the chairs on their left.

As Ruby and Yang found their seats, Glynda picked up what looked like a small futuristic disk. It was silver and had blue glowing lines running through it.

"Do you know what this is," she ask the two girls.

"Is it a throwable disc weapon with retractable blades?" Yang asked quickly.

"Ooh ooh, is it a magical boomerang frisbee that generates cookies!" Ruby yelled excitedly.

Glynda stared at the particularly bubbly girl before moving on. Causing Ruby to have a frown for the next few seconds.

"This is a portable holographic projector called the HVP-3, or Holographic Video Projector model 3, capable of recording 3D messages," she explained. "Recently invented by a scientist at the CoFound Science Institute named Jeckyl Hargum. It's extremely expensive and, not very many people have them."

"That's amazing," the two teens said at the same time with awe in their face.

"That's really cool," Ruby continued, "but what's so special about this one."

"We received this one from an anonymous source with a video already on it," stated Professor Ozpin. "Would you like to take a look," he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Both girls nodded, and Glynda put the disk on the glass table in front of the students. Ozpin seemed to activate the disc by moving his fingers around it counterclockwise. The blue lines around the disk began glowing brighter. A blue light then started to stream out of the middle of the disk.

"I hope you're ready for this," Professor Ozpin said under his breath.

Soon the blue light formed a small room floating above the table. What happened next would change everything, for the rest of team RWBY's life forever. What Ruby saw in front of her was a man. The man had a strange pointy golden helmet. The man was dragging something behind him and, when that thing came into view, the silver eyed girl and her sister didn't comprehend what they were seeing at first. Then it dawned them and confusion filled their eyes. In the projection Ruby saw herself, from about four years ago, tied up, and gagged. In an instant the man pulled a wicked looking black and purple pistol with spikes on it from off the side of his belt. He aimed, and then he fired. Yang and Ruby watched in horror, as the younger Ruby in the projection fell over on the cold ground, dead.


End file.
